


Derríteme despacio como chocolate

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: La única iluminación del cuarto se debía a las luces de afuera, pero también en la penumbra podía ver claramente que su novio no llevaba nada encima.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Derríteme despacio como chocolate

**Derríteme despacio, como chocolate**

Yuya no podía esperar de volver a casa.

Había sido un día agotador por él.

Rodaje, ensayos y por último una entrevista con los BEST.

Se habían cruzado demasiados compromisos, y desde esa tarde había empezado a desear de poder finalmente volver a casa para descansarse.

En cuanto pisó dentro, de todas formas, se dio cuento que había algo equivocado.

Después de los ensayos, Chinen le había dicho que habría vuelto pronto; en vez, el piso estaba oscuro, como si no hubiera nadie.

Apoyó distraídamente el móvil y las llaves en el mueble de la entrada, yendo hacia el salón. Entonces, después de unos pasos dentro el cuarto, se sintió abrazar las caderas.

“Bienvenido.” oyó a Chinen murmurarle, y le tomó todo su control para no echar un grito por la sorpresa.

“¡Yuri!” exclamó, girándose hacia de él.

La única iluminación del cuarto se debía a las luces de afuera, pero también en la penumbra podía ver claramente que su novio no llevaba nada encima.

Tragó, alejándose un poco.

“Chii, ¿Qué demonio estás haciendo?” preguntó, tratando de mantener la calma, por mucho que fuera posible.

Vio al menor sonreír abiertamente, antes de acercarse de vuelta a él.

“Feliz día de San Valentín, Yuuyan.” murmuró, metiéndole las manos en el pecho y empujándolo hacia la mesa del salón.

Takaki se salió los ojos por un momento; había olvidado que fuera San Valentín, pero aunque se hubiera acordado, difícilmente habría pensado de tener que esperarse algo de Chinen.

Especialmente porque todavía no tenía idea de lo que tuviera en mente el menor.

Se apoyó contra la mesa, esperando de ver lo que iba a hacer, quedándose mirándolo mientras se asomaba y tomaba un tazón detrás de él.

Miró rápido el contenido, antes que Yuri mojar un dedo dentro y se lo llevara lascivamente a la boca, lamiéndolo hasta que no fue limpio.

Yuya tragó otra vez.

“Yuri, ¿Qué estás haciendo?” le preguntó, tratando de mantener una voz normal, pero no teniendo éxito de ocultar la tensión.

El menor sonrió, mojando otra vez el dedo en el tazón y llevándolo a la boca de Yuya.

“No tenía inspiración por San Valentín. Me habría gustado darte chocolate, pero me pareció pueril.” explicó, nunca dejando de sonreír. “Está más divertido así, ¿no?” añadió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces Yuya decidió que ya no tenía gana de quedarse mirando.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial, se dio cuenta de la situación donde se encontraban.

Chinen estaba desnudo, frente a él, con esa expresión de desafío y la perspectiva de lo que parecía destinado a ser un San Valentín memorable.

Devolvió rápido la sonrisa, tomando en boca el dedo que le había ofrecido el menor y lamiendo el chocolate, no desperdiciando tiempo saboreándolo, seguro que no iba a faltarle ocasión.

Luego le cogió un hombro, invirtiendo las posiciones y empujándolo contra la mesa, hasta que no se tumbó encima, a lado del tazón con el chocolate.

La pasó suavemente un dedo en la línea que del centro de la clavícula llevaba hasta el ombligo, bajándose para seguir el mismo camino con la lengua.

Yuri levantó la cabeza, sonriendo travieso.

“Estoy seguro que soy más bueno con eso encima, ¿sabes?” lo provocó, indicando el chocolate.

Takaki no se lo hizo decir dos veces.

Mojó un dedo en el tazón, pasándolo en el esternón del menor, despacio, viéndolo temblar a su toque.

Sonrió confiado, antes de lamerse el chocolate de la mano y quitarse la ropa, seguro que estorbaran en esa situación.

Se tomó unos segundos mirando a su novio, cuyos rasgos estaban matizados por la penumbra, pero no lo fastidió mucho.

No le hacía falta la luz, en ese momento no.

El poco que entraba por las ventanas estaba suficiente para que viera la expectativa en su cara, para que lo viera ansiar, en espera que hiciera algo.

No era la luz que necesitaba para oír su aliento, un poco acelerado, no era la luz que necesitaba para oír esos sonidos quejumbrosos, señal que quería que se acercara otra vez.

La oscuridad, decidió, se quedaba muy bien con él.

Finalmente complació al menor, volviendo a él y pasándole la lengua encima, de manera lasciva y deliberadamente lenta, no queriendo concederle demasiado ya.

“Tienes razón, estás más bueno así.” le murmuró al oído, no teniendo éxito de impedirse de reír.

No tuvo otra respuesta de Chinen sino un gemido bajo, mientras volvía la mano en el tazón y dejaba una estela de chocolate en su pezón, esta vez lamiéndolo pronto, en un movimiento rápido, disfrutando el sentirlo tenderse más bajo de sí.

“Yuya...” se quejó, agitándose.

“¿Qué?” preguntó inocentemente, dejando gotear el chocolate fundido a lo largo de todo su pecho, pasando los labios en eso, lento, nunca quitando los ojos de los suyos, manteniendo siempre el contacto entre su piel y su propia boca.

Cuando fue más bajo, lo vio temblar un poco más, mientras su mano iba a acariciarle la cabeza, entrelazándose en su pelo y empujándolo un poco, clara señal de lo que quería.

Takaki sonrió, dejando que unas gotas esporádicas de chocolate cayera en la erección del menor, que se mordió un labio y gimió por el contacto improviso con la piel, más sensible por la expectativa.

Yuya fue pronto allí con la lengua, rápido, determinado a no darle demasiado; Chinen gimió más alto, pero no osó decir nada.

Aunque pudiera ser frustrante, Yuya sabía qué la situación le gustaba más que mostrara.

Mojó enteramente los dedos en el tazón, metiéndose luego a tocar de manera más firme la erección de Yuri; cuando fue satisfecho con el resultado, llevó la mano a sus labios, haciéndoselos abrir y lamer el chocolate que quedaba, mientras Takaki hacía lo mismo entre sus piernas, lamiendo a lo largo de su sexo, tomando la punta en boca, bajándose despacio, empezando a chupar en ritmo incesante.

Y si Chinen había esperado de obtener un alivio más duradero, se había equivocado.

Yuya levantó los ojos, sacándole rápido los dedos de la boca y al mismo tiempo levantándose, mientras el menor gemía de decepción.

“¡Yuya! Deja de provocarme, y va en serio.” le dijo, rechinando los dientes, no teniendo éxito de ocultar el aliento pesado, ni la cara roja.

No importaba que fuera oscuro, Takaki lo veía perfectamente, como si sus sentidos se hubieran adaptado a la situación.

Y, a su debido tiempo, iba a complacerle.

“No soy yo que empecé, Yuri.” murmuró, en tono suave, bajándose un poco y pasándole una mano bajo la espalda. “Está demasiado divertido para permitirse de ir en serio, ¿no?” añadió, sonriendo.

Vio que el menor estaba a punto de protestar, pero lo tomó por sorpresa.

Lo hizo levantar un poco, acompañándolo con un movimiento del brazo para hacerlo girar, dejándolo ahora con la cara contra la mesa, retorcido en una expresión frustrada.

“Pues haz lo que quieres.” concedió, irónico. “Al final, es _tu_ regalo de San Valentín, ¿verdad?”

Takaki esta vez se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza para la manera como su novio no tenía éxito de ceder y admitir de estar en una posición de desventaja.

Sin embargo, en este momento, su actitud estaba lejos de su mente.

Al tomar de vuelta el tazón, dejó una estela de chocolate en su espina dorsal, parándose a la base de la espalda.

Frustrado por la espera y la expectativa, y sintiendo su erección empezar a doler un poco, sus movimientos se hicieron más firmes.

Haciéndose de pivote en sus escapulas, se bajó en él para limpiarlo con la lengua como había hizo hasta ese momento, sintiéndolo temblar bajo sus manos mientras iba más abajo, parándose siempre antes de lo que quería Chinen.

Se paró un momento para tomar aliento, sin querer hacer de prisa. Trató de recuperar lucidez, antes de pasar el chocolate desde donde se había parado antes hasta la base de la espalda, haciéndolo gotear hacia abajo, poniendo el tazón a lado y bajándose otra vez, pasando lascivamente la lengua en una nalga, moviéndose hacia el centro, viendo como Yuri parecía haber dejado de respirar, mientras trataba inútilmente de aferrarse a la superficie lisa de la mesa, tratando de agitarse lo menos posible.

Yuya se fue allí donde sabía qué el menor quería ser tocado, lamiendo de su abertura unas gotas de chocolate que habían llegado allí, sintiéndolo tenderse aún más, haciendo sonidos incoherentes.

No se alejó, dejando que la lengua hiciera movimientos circulares, al principio suaves y luego más firmes, hasta entrar dentro de él, poco, lo bastante para que quejas suaves se fueran gritos, para que se agitara más, para que pareciera no tener bastante, para que su cuerpo pidiera un contacto mayor, sin que él tuviera que decir nada.

Llevó la mano cerca de su propia boca, haciendo deslizar un dedo dentro de él junto a la lengua, antes de sacar la última y añadir otro dedo, harto ya de esperar.

Se levantó un poco, todavía moviendo la mano dentro de su novio, y mirándolo desde esa perspectiva, sintiendo su excitación crecer aún más.

Le gustaba. Le gustaba ver a Chinen bajo de sí de esa manera, le gustaba verlo agitarse, le gustaban sus rasgos en la penumbra, pero enteramente visibles por él que los conocía tan bien.

Le gustaba como su cuerpo hablara en su lugar, diciéndole que había llegado al punto donde pudiera haber hecho todo lo que quería con él.

Le gustaba, lo excitaba.

Cerró brevemente los ojos, y cuando los abrió respiró hondo, sacando los dedos y tirándolo cerca, de manera de poderse meter cómodo entre sus piernas.

Luego, no hesitó: lo penetró con un empujón seco, sin detenerse pensando si le estuviera haciendo daño, si pudiera haber prestado más atención, si debería haber esperado más.

No le interesaba, y conocía a Yuri bastante bien de saber que tampoco a él le interesaba.

Esperó por unos segundos que se acostumbrara, antes de salir casi enteramente, volviendo a empujar dentro de él, pronto de ritmo casi brutal, como si después de toda la espera ahora no pudiera aguantarse más, la urgencia demasiada para concederse de titubear.

Cogió el pelo de Yuri, tirándoselo cerca en posición casi erecta, de manera de poder empujar aún más hondo, luego le mordió los hombros, obligándolo a gritar como si sentirlo moverse adentro no fuera suficiente, mientras la mano se desplazaba más allá de su cadera, cogiéndole la erección, dura más de lo que pensara, húmeda, y movió la mano en esa rápido, sintiéndolo ya cerca del orgasmo.

De hecho, lo sintió correrse unos minutos después, con un sonido casi de animal, mientras se asomaba adelante, apoyándose con las manos en la mesa frente a sí, como si no estuviera seguro que las rodillas habrían sostenido su peso.

Yuya no perdió tiempo: llevó las manos a sus caderas, apretándolas tanto de dejarle marcas, y metiéndose a moverse dentro de él más y más rápido, más hondo, hasta que no pudo resistir más.

Llegó al orgasmo, corriéndose dentro de él y entendiendo lo que sintiera Yuri, sabiendo de no poderse quedar en pie.

De alguna manera tuvo éxito de resistir bastante de salir de él, haciéndolo gemir una vez más, y fue a su lado, apoyando la espalda contra la mesa y haciéndose sitio para tumbarse en esa, suspirando de beatitud y pasándose las manos en la cara, abrumado.

Unos segundos después se sintió envolver por un brazo de Yuri, y abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

En la oscuridad, podía ver su cara retorcida, sudada y todavía un poco enrojecida.

Y su sonrisa.

“Feliz día de San Valentín.” murmuró Yuri, estirándose un poco y apoyándole la cabeza en el pecho, que subía y bajaba rápido, mientras trataba de regularizar la respiración.

Extendió un brazo hacia el tazón abandonado detrás de ellos, mojando un dedo y pasándolo en broma en la mejilla del menor.

“El regalo fue más que apreciado.” comentó, sin tener éxito de no reír.

Chinen levantó despacio la cabeza, pasándose una mano en la cara y luego llevándola a la de su novio, ensuciándola.

“No tenía dudas.” contestó, levantándose, todavía inseguro sobre las reacciones de su cuerpo. “Me hace falta una ducha.” añadió luego, vacilando hacia el baño. A mitad del camino se paró, girándose hacia de él. “Ah, Yuuyan... te acuerdas que en un mes es el White Day, ¿verdad?” le dijo, con una sonrisa irónica. “Yo en tu lugar empezaría a hacer planes… tengo grandes expectativas.”

Takaki frunció la nariz, pero luego devolvió la sonrisa.

“Será difícil hacer mejor.” comentó, al levantar una ceja.

“¡Lo sé!” dijo el menor, desapareciendo detrás de la puerta del baño.

Takaki rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

No importaba que hiciera mejor o peor que él, así como sabía qué las recurrencias sólo eran una excusa.

Se habían hecho un regalo el uno al otro, al final.

Y por una vez, la idea de tener que hacer algo por Chinen no lo hacía sentir agitado.

Pensando en esa noche, en cambio, no podía evitar de empezar a contar hacia atrás.

El White Day, al final, se acercaba.


End file.
